bg9001fandomcom-20200214-history
Industrialcraft 2
Industrial Craft 2 adds many new blocks that industrialize your Minecraft world. You can cross breed plants and Smelt, Macerate, Compress, and even Extract with the new machines. It also uses its own power called Energy Units, or EU. Tou can get this by using Solar Panels or a Generator. This mod is a great way to increase efficiency and speed up the game. It is important to note that in order for Tekkit to work correctly on a server, the server owner must op the mod itself, by typing '/Op industrialcraft'. This is because the mod needs permission to interact with the environment. Industrial Craft Items 130px-0,128,2,115-Mining_Drill.png|Mining Drill 130px-0,150,2,135-HV_Transformer.png|HV Transformer 130px-0,150,2,135-LV_Transformer_ig.png|LV Transformer 130px-0,150,2,135-Machine_Block.png|Machine Block 130px-0,150,2,135-MFE_Unit.png|MFE Unit 130px-0,150,2,135-MV_Transformer_ig.png|MV Transformer 130px-0,150,2,135-Nano-Bodyarmor.png|Nano Body Armor 130px-0,176,2,158-Screen_shot_2012-12-28_at_8.16.09_AM.png|Rotary Macerator 130px-0,188,2,168-Personal_Safe.png|Personal Safe 130px-0,208,3,187-Advanced_Alloy.png|Advanced Alloy 130px-0,208,3,187-Advanced_Machine_Block.png|Advanced Machine Block 130px-0,208,3,187-CanningMachine.png|Canning Machine 130px-0,208,3,187-CarbonPlate.png|Carbon Plate 130px-0,208,3,187-Coal_Dust.png|Coal Dust 130px-0,208,3,187-Compressor.png|Compressor 130px-0,208,3,187-ElectricFurnace.png|Electric Furnace 130px-0,208,3,187-Electric_Jetpack.png|Electric Jetpack 130px-0,208,3,187-Electrolyzed_Water_Cell_208px.png|Electrolyzed Water Cell 130px-0,208,3,187-Electronic_Circuit.png|Electronic Circuit 130px-0,208,3,187-Empty_Cell.png|Empty Cell 130px-0,208,3,187-Energy_Crystal.png|Energy Crystal 130px-0,208,3,187-Geothermal_Generator.png|Geothermal Generator 130px-0,208,3,187-Iridium_Ore.png|Iridium Ore 130px-0,208,3,187-Iridium_Plate.png|Iridium Plate 130px-0,208,3,187-Lapotron_Crystal.png|Lapatron Crystal 130px-0,208,3,187-LapPack.png|LapPack 130px-0,208,3,187-LV_Solar_Array.png|LV Solar Array 130px-0,208,3,187-Macerator.png|Macerator 130px-0,208,3,187-Miner.png|Miner 130px-0,208,3,187-Nano_Saber.gif|Nano Saber 130px-0,208,3,187-Raw_Carbon_Fibre.png|Raw Carbon Fiber 130px-0,208,3,187-RE_Battery.gif|RE-Battery 130px-0,208,3,187-Rubber_Boots.png|Rubber Boots 130px-0,208,3,187-Scrap.png|Scrap 130px-0,208,3,187-Singularity_Compressor.png|Singularity Compressor 130px-0,208,3,187-Terraformer.png|Terraformer 130px-0,208,3,187-Treetap.png|Treetap 130px-0,208,3,187-UU-Matter.png|UU-Matter 130px-0,208,3,187-Water_Cell.png|Water Cell 130px-0,208,3,187-Water_Mill.png|Water Mill 130px-0,208,3,187-Wind_Mill.png|Wind Mill 130px-0,208,3,187-Wrench_(IndustrialCraft).png|Wrench (IndustrialCraft) 130px-0,255,3,229-HV_Solar_Array.png|HV Solar Array 130px-0,256,3,229-Advanced_Circuit.png|Advanced Circuit 130px-0,256,3,229-Coolant_Cell.png|Coolant Cell 130px-0,256,3,229-Electric_Wrench.png|Electric Wrench 130px-0,256,3,229-Generator.png|Generator 130px-0,256,3,229-Integrated_Heat_Disperser.png|Intergrated Heat Disperser 130px-0,256,3,229-Jetpack.png|JetPack 130px-0,256,3,229-Mining_Laser.png|Mining Laser 130px-0,256,3,229-Mixed_Metal_Ingot.png|Mixed Metal Ingot 130px-0,256,3,229-Nuclear_Reactor.png|Nuclear Reactor 130px-0,256,3,229-Quantum-Bodyarmor.png|Quantumsuit Body Armor 130px-0,256,3,229-Quantum-Helmet.png|Quantumsuit Helmet 130px-0,256,3,229-Raw_Carbon_Mesh.png|Raw Carbon Mesh 130px-0,256,3,229-Refined_Uranium.png|Refined Uranium 130px-0,256,3,229-Rubber.png|Rubber 130px-0,256,3,229-Solar_Panel_(IndustrialCraft).png|Solar Panel (IndustrialCraft) 130px-0,271,4,244-Recycler.png|Recycler 130px-0,273,3,245-Electrolyzer.png|Electrolyzer 130px-0,352,4,315-BatBoxGui.png|BatBox 130px-0,400,5,359-Centrifuge_Extractor.png|Centrifuge Extractor 130px-0,400,5,359-Extractor.png|Extractor 130px-0,423,6,380-Mass_Fabricator.png|Mass Fabricator 130px-0,423,6,380-Nuke.png|Nuke 130px-0,424,6,381-Induction_Furnace.png|Induction Furnace 130px-0,530,7,476-Charging_Bench.png|Charging Bench 130px-0,702,9,630-Info_panel.png|Industrial Information Panel 130px-11,196,0,163-Glass_Fibre_Cable.png|Glass Fibre Cable 130px-15,560,0,481-MV_Solar_Array.png|MV Solar Array 130px-17,194,0,156-Overclocker_Upgrade.png|Overclocker Upgrade 130px-17,194,0,156-Refined_Iron.png|Refined Iron 130px-17,194,0,156-Transformer_Upgrade.png|Transformer Upgrade 130px-21,282,0,230-Ic2-teleporter.jpg|Teleporter 130px-42,215,0,152-BatteryBatBox.png|EU, or Energy Units 130px-57,203,0,128-Bronze_Dust_Ignot.png|Bronze Dust 130px-87,290,0,179-Copper_Cables.png|Copper Cable 130px-89,394,0,269-Tekkit_Tutorials-Iron_Furnace_RPITekk-0.jpeg|Iron Furnace 130px-122,1033,0,805-Mv_solar_arrays.png|Solar Arrays 130px-156,874,0,634-Reactor_Chamber2.png|Reactor Chamber 130px-157,701,0,480-2012-07-20_19.27.20.png|Cross Breeding 130px-178,376,0,174-Gold_Cables.png|Gold Cables 130px-207,1165,0,847-MFSU.png|MFSU 130px-219,662,0,391-Hopswheat.png|Hops 130px-269,779,0,450-HV_Cable.png|HV Cable 130px-380,1543,0,1028-Screenshot_dusts.png|Dust 130px-0,80,1,72-CoffeePlant.png|Coffee Plant 130px-0,96,1,86-Sensor_Location_Card.png|Reactor Sensor Location Card 130px-0,128,2,115-128px-Rubber_Tree.png|Rubber Tree 130px-0,143,2,129-Solar_Helmet_Squid.png|Solar Helmet 130px-0,150,2,135-Glowstone_Dust.png|Glowstone Dust 130px-0,150,2,135-ITNT2.png|Industrial TNT 130px-0,150,2,135-Rubber_Sheet_ig.png|Rubber Sheet 130px-0,150,2,135-Wooden_Planks.png|Wooden Planks 130px-0,208,3,187-Canned_Food.png|Canned Food 130px-0,208,3,187-CF_Backpack.png|CF BackPack 130px-0,208,3,187-CF_Pellet.png|CF Pellet 130px-0,208,3,187-CF_Sprayer.png|CF Sprayer 130px-0,208,3,187-Chainsaw.png|Chainsaw 130px-0,208,3,187-Composite_Vest.png|Composite Vest 130px-0,208,3,187-Compressed_Plants.png|Compressed Plantball 130px-0,208,3,187-Core_Range_Upgrade.png|ForceField Upgrades 130px-0,208,3,187-Cropnalyzer.png|Cropnalyzer 130px-0,208,3,187-Depleted_Isotope_Cell.png|Depleted Isotope Cell 130px-0,208,3,187-Diamond_Drill.png|Diamond Drill 130px-0,208,3,187-Digital_Thermometer.png|Digital Thermometer 130px-0,208,3,187-Dynamite.png|Dynamite 130px-0,208,3,187-Dynamite-O-Mote.png|Dynamite-O-Mote 130px-0,208,3,187-Electric_Treetap_208px.png|Electric Treetap 130px-0,208,3,187-Energy_Sensor_Location_Card.png|Energy Sensor Location Card 130px-0,208,3,187-EU-Reader.png|EU Reader 130px-0,208,3,187-Fertilizer.png|Fertilizer 130px-0,208,3,187-Grin_Powder.png|Grin Powder 130px-0,208,3,187-H._Coal.png|H. Coal 130px-0,208,3,187-H._Coal_Cell.png|H. Coal Cell 130px-0,208,3,187-Howler_Alarm.png|Howler Alarm 130px-0,208,3,187-Hydration_Cell.png|Hydration Cell 130px-0,208,3,187-Industrial_Alarm.png|Industrial Alarm 130px-0,208,3,187-Industrial_Credit.png|Industrial Credits 130px-0,208,3,187-Iron_Nugget.png|Iron Nugget 130px-0,208,3,187-Lava_Cell.png|Lava Cell 130px-0,208,3,187-MFDevice.png|MFDevice 130px-0,208,3,187-NanoSuit_Leggings.png|Nanosuit Leggings 130px-0,208,3,187-Near-Depleted_Uranium_Cell.png|Near-Depleted Isotope Cell 130px-0,208,3,187-Redstone.png|Redstone 130px-0,208,3,187-Remote_Sensor_Kit.png|Remote Sensor Kit 130px-0,208,3,187-Remote_Thermal_Monitor.png|Remote Themal Monitor 130px-0,208,3,187-Rum.png|Rum 130px-0,208,3,187-Scrap_Box_208px.png|Scrap Box 130px-0,208,3,187-Single-Use_Battery.png|Single Use Battery 130px-0,208,3,187-Sticky_Dynamite.png|Sticky Dynamite 130px-0,208,3,187-Thermal_Monitor.png|Thermal Monitor 130px-0,208,3,187-Thermometer.png|Themometer 130px-0,208,3,187-Tin.png|Tin 130px-0,208,3,187-Tin_Block.png|Tin Block 130px-0,208,3,187-Tin_Can.png|Tin Can 130px-0,208,3,187-Tool_Box.png|Tool Box 130px-0,208,3,187-Trade-O-Mat.png|Trade-O-Mat 130px-0,208,3,187-Uranium_Block.png|Uranium Block 130px-0,239,3,214-Scaffold.png|Scaffold 130px-0,256,3,229-150px-Reinforced_Door_ig.png|Reinforced Door 130px-0,256,3,229-Biofuel_Cell.png|Biofuel Cell 130px-0,256,3,229-CoalBall.png|Coal Ball 130px-0,256,3,229-CoalChunk.png|Coal Chunk 130px-0,256,3,229-Coalfuel_Cell.png|Coalfuel Cell 130px-0,256,3,229-Compressed_Coal_Ball.png|Compressed Coal Ball 130px-0,256,3,229-Copper_Block.png|Copper Block 130px-0,256,3,229-Cutter.png|Insulation Cutter 130px-0,256,3,229-Diamond_(Gem).png|Industrial Diamond 130px-0,256,3,229-Electric_Hoe.png|Electric Hoe 130px-0,256,3,229-Energy_Sensor_Kit.png|Energy Sensor Kit 130px-0,256,3,229-Forcefield_EU_Injector.png|Force EU Injector 130px-0,256,3,229-Forcefield_Zapper_Upgrade.png|Forcefield Zapper Upgrade 130px-0,256,3,229-Frequency_Transmitter.png|Frequency Transmitter 130px-0,256,3,229-Fuel_Can_(Empty).png|Fuel Can (empty) 130px-0,256,3,229-Fuel_Can_(Filled).png|Fuel Can (Filled) 130px-0,256,3,229-Hydrated_Coal_Dust.png|Hydrated Coal Dust 130px-0,256,3,229-Integrated_Reactor_Plating.png|Integrated Reactor Plating 130px-0,256,3,229-Iron_Scaffold.png|Iron Scaffold 130px-0,256,3,229-Luminators.png|Luminator 130px-0,256,3,229-OD_Scanner.png|OD Scanner 130px-0,256,3,229-OV_Scanner.png|OV Scanner 130px-0,256,3,229-Painter.png|Painter 130px-0,256,3,229-Plantball.png|Plantball 130px-0,256,3,229-Quantum_Boots.png|Quantumsuit Boots 130px-0,256,3,229-Quantum-Leggings.png|Quantumsuit Leggings 130px-0,256,3,229-Re-Enriched_Uranium_Cell.png|Re-Enriched Uranium Cell 130px-0,256,3,229-Rubber_Sapling_ig.png|Rubber Sapling 130px-0,256,3,229-Static_Boots.png|Static Boots 130px-0,256,3,229-Sticky_Resin.png|Sticky Resin 130px-0,256,3,229-Stone_Mug.png|Stone Mug 130px-0,256,3,229-Uranium.png|Uranium Ore 130px-0,256,3,229-UraniumCell.png|Uranium Cell 130px-0,256,3,229-Weed-EX.png|Weed-Ex 130px-0,256,3,229-Wheat.png|Wheat 130px-0,257,3,230-Pump_(IC2).png|Pump (ic2) 130px-0,257,3,230-Reinforced_Stone.png|Reinforced Stone 130px-0,271,4,244-Reactor_Containment_Field_Projector.png|MFFS Projector 130px-0,271,4,244-Reinforced_Glass.png|Reinforced Glass 130px-0,300,4,269-Rubber_Wood_Block.png|Rubber Wood 130px-0,340,4,305-Rose.png|Rose 130px-0,352,4,315-Scan4.png|GGR 130px-0,352,5,316-Venomilia.png|Venomilia 130px-0,370,5,332-Crop-Matron.png|Crop Matron 130px-0,389,6,350-Dandelioncrop.jpg|Dandelion 130px-0,400,5,359-EmptyBoozeBarrel.png|Empty Booze Barrel 130px-0,423,6,380-Magnetizer.png|Magnetizer 130px-0,423,6,380-MFFS_Area_Projector.png|MFFS Area Projector 130px-0,472,6,424-Cocoa1.png|Cocoa 130px-0,533,0,472-BatBoxCart.png|Batbox Cart 130px-0,533,7,479-Singlestickreed.png|Sickreed 130px-0,561,7,503-Industrial_Information_Panel.png|Information Panel Extender 130px-0,605,8,543-MFEcart.png|MFE Cart 130px-2,156,0,135-Nano_Helmat.png|Nanosuit Helmet 130px-17,194,0,156-Energy_Storage_Upgrade.png|Energy Storage Upgrade 130px-17,194,0,156-Range_Upgrade.png|Range Upgrade 130px-52,246,0,171-Detector_Cables.png|Detector Cable 130px-57,587,0,468-Mfsu_cart.png|MFSU Cart 130px-62,337,0,242-Seedbagdropped.png|Seed Bag 130px-94,517,0,373-Ferru.png|Ferru 130px-96,597,0,442-Aurelia.jpg|Aurelia 130px-100,554,0,401-Blackthorn.png|Blackthorn 130px-100,554,0,401-Cyazint.png|Cyazint 130px-100,554,0,401-Nether_Wart.png|Nether Wart 130px-100,554,0,401-Tulip.png|Tulip 130px-119,842,0,639-Coffee.jpg|Coffee Beans 130px-120,410,0,256-Refined_dust_gui.png|Refined Iron Dust 130px-151,258,0,94-EU-Splitter_Cable.png|EU-Splitter Cable 130px-156,719,0,497-Red_wheat.png|Redwheat 130px-157,701,0,480-2012-07-23_13.30.48.png|Brewing 130px-157,701,0,480-2012-07-23_13.34.28.png|Beer 130px-175,628,0,400-Bronze_Block_ig.png|Bronze Block 130px-175,628,0,400-Construction_Foam_ig.png|Construction Foam 130px-175,628,0,400-Mining_Pipe_ig.png|Mining Pipe (ic2) 130px-216,1065,0,750-2012-08-17_12.34.49.png|Zero 130px-244,392,0,130-Ultra_Low_Voltage_Cable.png|Ultra Low Current Cable 130px-265,853,0,519-Crops4.png|Crops 130px-285,1084,0,706-Terrawart.png|Terrawart 130px-393,1530,0,1005-Creeper_deterrent.png|Iron Fence